blue sky collapse
by shunshines
Summary: semi canon. world cup youth setting. / bagi yamato, eyeshield 21 adalah gelar yang mengerikan. kesalahan kecil yang dilakukannya dulu menorehkan luka yang belum berhenti berdarah. dan tujuan utama kakei adalah memastikan bahwa sang mantan eyeshield 21 itu kembali baik-baik saja, dan akan tetap baik-baik saja. / warning inside.


_Malam sebelum World Cup Youth melawan Amerika, Taka bercerita tentang kronologi menghilangnya sang legendaris Eyeshield 21 asli Notre Dame, dan Kakei tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli mengenai kebenaran di balik sosok yang ia cari sampai ke ujung dunia selama dua tahun lamanya._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**"blue sky collapse"**

**[ **when everyday I see time goes by, in my head everything stood stil **]**

**eyeshield 21 belongs to r. Inagaki and y. murata. i own only this story.**

**warning: a bit of ooc, semi canon, world cup youth setting, little hints of yamakakei **

** .**

**—shunshines**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dini hari adalah waktu dimana seharusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat, terutama jika siang nanti adalah Final World Cup Youth melawan tim Amerika. Pertandingan puncak merebutkan juara dunia _American football _tingkat SMU adalah penantian umat pecandu olahraga keras ini. Begitupula dengan Kakei. Seharusnya, ia tertidur di kamar bersama Mizumachi dan kawan-kawan lain yang tempat tidurnya nomaden dari semenjak pertama kalinya mereka menapakkan kaki di hotel. Seharusnya, ia beristirahat dalam rangka mengisi tenaganya untuk pertandingan hidup dan mati siang nanti. Seharusnya, setidaknya jika ia belum ingin tenggelam kea lam mimpi, ia sudah berada di kamar dan tidak berkeliaran di lorong hotel tanpa tujuan seperti ini.

Kemana saja, asal ia bisa menemukan sosok Eyeshield 21 asli yang baru saja pensiun karena gelarnya direnggut oleh sang juara Christmas Bowl.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, orang-orang yang memutuskan tidak meninggalkan hotel berkumpul di kamar yang sama, bermain dan mengobrol ria untuk melepas penat. Tak terkecuali Kakei. Semula ia tidak tertarik bergabung dengan kawan satu timnya, bahkan ia lebih ingin berjalan menyusuri kota New York di malam hari untuk sekadar menenangkan diri dan sedikit bernostalgia. New York adalah salah satu dari fragmen masa lalunya di Negeri Paman Sam, dan Kakei selalu menemukan kenyamanan seperti halnya di rumah. Sayangnya, Mizumachi lebih berkuasa dan menyeretnya ke ruangan penuh dengan manusia kekanakan yang sibuk perang bantal.

Namun, di tengah kekacauan ruangan, ia menemukan sosok yang _tidak seharusnya _ada di kamar ini. Orang yang menurut Kakei satu frekuensi dengannya. Taka Honjo, _receiver _kebanggaan Teikoku Alexanders—tim yang sama dengan sang Eyeshield 21 asli yang _dulu_, dengan tenang membaca buku yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Lelaki elang itu tampak tengah berbincang dengan Sena, orang yang berhasil merebut gelar legendaris Eyeshield 21 itu.

"Omong-omong, Yamato kemana?"

Dan entah sejak kapan Kakei begitu tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka sambil menghindari perang bantal kekanakan yang juga terjadi di waktu dan tempat yang sama.

Dan cerita dari Taka tadi adalah alasan kenapa dia tidak ingin kembali ke kamar.

Kalau boleh dibilang menunggu Yamato itu kembali, mungkin iya. Kakei tidak bisa menjawab kenapa dengan sangat logis, tapi untuk saat ini jawaban paling logis yang ia miliki adalah, _untuk memastikan Yamato baik-baik saja_.

Konyol memang. Dia dan Yamato bahkan bukan sepasang teman yang benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin, seharusnya Taka yang berada di posisinya sekarang. Tapi Kakei, mengesampingkan semua fakta itu, masih memilih untuk berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel menuju _lift_. Setelah berbagai perhitungan di dalam kepalanya, kemungkinan besar Yamato akan menuju ke tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan diri sebelum benar-benar masuk kamar. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya yakin, namun Kakei mengikuti instingnya untuk pergi ke atap hotel. Dua hari yang lalu, ia pernah menengok keadaan atap bersama Mizumachi, dan ia sangat suka berada di sana. Mungkin Yamato juga menyukai hal yang sama.

Angin menyambutnya begitu Kakei melangkah keluar _lift_. Kakei melangkah lebih dekat ke ujung atap. Gemerlap kota New York tidak pernah bosan menarik perhatiannya. Kota yang tidak pernah tidur, setidaknya bisa menemaninya yang sama-sama tidak sedang ingin tidur. Menemaninya dalam melamun seiring dengan pikirannya yang membawa kembali memori tentang serentet kisah yang diucapkan Taka.

Semuanya terasa masuk akal.

Alasan mengapa Kakei tidak menemukan nama Eyeshield 21 dalam daftar pemain ketika pertandingan Phoenix melawan Notre Dame dua tahun silam. Alasan mengapa semua orang dari SMP Notre Dame berakting—dengan sangat buruknya—bahwa mereka tidak mengetahui satu hal pun tentang Eyeshield 21. Alasan mengapa Eyeshield 21 menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Tak dirasakan Kakei tangannya mengepal. Rahangnya mengeras. Tidak bohong cerita Taka tadi membuatnya menjadi emosional. Ia masih kaget, tidak habis pikir dengan kenyataan dari semua cerita yang dilaluinya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Sosok yang selama ini begitu diidolakannya—bahkan Kakei tidak peduli jika orang-orang mengatakannya bahwa ia terobsesi dengan Eyeshield 21, sosok yang selama ini dicarinya seperti polisi mengejar buronan, sosok yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk melanjutkan bermain _American football_, sosok yang selama ini paling memberikan pengaruh banyak di hidupnya; hilang akibat penindasan yang dilakukan rekan satu timnya sendiri.

Kakei ingin marah. Sumpah, ia ingin mengumpat sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia marah, tapi menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya di Notre Dame, bahkan wakil kepala sekolahnya sendiri, adalah orang-orang yang dipaksa tutup mulut dalam kasus Eyeshield 21 membuatnya habis kata.

Ia semakin ingin memastikan bahwa Yamato baik-baik saja.

Suara _lift _berdenting memanggil Kakei dari lamunannya. Saat ia membalikkan badannya, ia tidak bisa tidak mengeluarkan napas lega mendapati orang yang tadi bersemayam dalam lamunannya telah datang. Persis perkiraannya. Ia tidak salah kali ini.

Takeru Yamato datang dengan _tuxedo _lengkapnya. Rambut liarnya semakin berantakan dihembus angin. Raut wajahnya tampak kaget dan heran.

Kakei berdehem, melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba tercekat. "Yamato-_san_."

"Ah, kau." Yamato tidak lagi terkejut, namun Kakei bisa melihat dengan samar sorot mata yang bertanya-tanya meskipun lelaki itu bersembunyi di balik senyum 1000 _watt_-nya. "Shun Kakei. Apa aku benar?"

Kakei mengangguk, merasa senang dan sekilas lega karena ia dikenal oleh idolanya sendiri. Setidaknya, jika Yamato sudah melupakan pertemuan mereka dua tahun lalu, ia mengenal seorang Shun Kakei. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Kakei.

Yamato tidak lagi keberatan dengan kehadiran Kakei yang tidak diduganya saat memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap hotel. Setelah puas menghabisi Mr. Don di meja _poker _tadi, ia menginginkan sebuah ketenangan agar otak dan tentu saja, _mentalnya_, bisa berkompromi dengan keadaan. Kalau dikatakan puas, Yamato tentu saja belum sepenuhnya puas. Ia belum puas jika ia belum menjatuhkan orang brengsek yang sudah merenggut hidupnya itu di lapangan secara langsung, disaksikan beribu pasang mata, dan tentunya di tanah Amerika itu sendiri.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?"

Kakei kembali berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia tidak pernah lupa tujuan awalnya, meskipun dengan begitu ia mati-matian merutuki dirinya yang tidak pandai mengajak berbicara seseorang. Ia menatap Yamato dengan cemas. Cemas takut membuat orang di sampingnya ini menganggapnya _freak_ karena bertanya yang tidak-tidak, atau terlalu ingin ikut campur masalah orang. Namun, tentu saja bukan itu niatnya. Ia hanya berniat memastikan Takeru Yamato baik-baik saja, setelah apa yang menimpanya selama dua tahun ke belakang—

"Taka sudah cerita, ya?"

—oh, syukurlah. Kakei bisa merasakan ia lagi-lagi menghela napas lega.

"Ya, Taka-_san _sudah memberitahuku perkara Eyeshield 21 dulu, Yamato-_san_." Meskipun Yamato terlihat sangat ramah dan _welcome _kepadanya, Kakei masih merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan hati-hati. "Sebelumnya, maaf jika aku terkesan ikut campur."

Yamato menggeleng sambil tertawa ramah. Ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, Kakei-_kun_. _Nothing is wrong with that_."

Kakei menatap lawan bicaranya sedikit memicing. Tadi, Yamato menggunakan bahasa Inggris di sela perkataannya. Mengingat rata-rata orang Jepang tidak fasih dalam menggunakan bahasa Inggris, rasanya agak janggal ketika Yamato menggunakannya ketika baru saja berbicara dengannya. Terlebih, Kakei adalah orang asing dalam kondisi ini. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. "Mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Di suatu pertandingan melawan SMP-ku dulu. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingat, aku hanya—"

"—aku mengingatmu_, _Kakei-_kun_." Yamato tersenyum memperhatikan tutur kata lelaki pemilik mata secerah langit tersebut. "_Of course I remember_. _You are the only Japanese I've met here. To make it clearer, I speak English to you since we start talking_. _And I promised you something, remember?_"

Kakei tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kagetnya, namun cepat-cepat dialihkannya dengan berbicara. "Ah… _I see_. _I thought it was a coincidence._"

Yamato kembali tertawa. "_Nothing is coincidence, just so you know_."

"_Why?_"

"_Look at us now_. Dua orang yang pernah bertemu dulu, sekarang bertemu lagi. Bukan karena kebetulan. Atau mungkin, _yes it is a cosmic coincidence_. _But there might be a reason_," ujar Yamato, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakei, menatap panorama New York malam hari. Meskipun kalimatnya terdengar seperti filsafat, tapi nada absolut tak terbantahkan itu membuatnya terdengar seperti fakta yang mutlak. "_I know you knew_."

Kakei mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ia tidak lagi merasa gugup seperti tadi. Mungkin masih, jantungnya masih berdegup tak karuan sekarang. Tapi, menjadi lebih rileks dan tidak kaku seperti di awal dia membuka topik adalah sebuah kemajuan. Pernyataan Yamato bahwa lelaki itu mengingatnya membuatnya senang dan tidak percaya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia senang karena ia tidak harus merasa seperti orang asing yang berusaha ikut campur ke dalam hidup seseorang.

Setidaknya… Yamato menganggapnya teman.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi kepadamu waktu itu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau mengingatnya lagi." Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kakei angkat bicara. "Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja setelah pertemuanmu tadi dengan orang itu."

"Kalau boleh bilang baik-baik saja, aku akan jawab iya. _I'm fine. I'm doing great_," balas Yamato. Ia masih tidak menatap Kakei yang lekat-lekat memperhatikannya. "Tapi untuk sembuh, kurasa aku belum sembuh."

"Sembuh?"

Yamato memang belum sembuh seutuhnya. Luka dua tahun yang lalu itu terlalu besar menganga di hatinya, di batinnya, di jiwanya. Bahkan sampai merusak otaknya.

"Aku selalu enggan untuk membicarakan ini, tapi kurasa kau harus dan berhak untuk tahu."

Kakei kembali terkejut. "Kau tidak perlu bilang kalau memang kau tidak mau, Yamato-_san_. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Yamato kembali tertawa, menimpakan heran kepada Kakei. Lelaki berambut liar itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari indah kota New York ke arah dua manik kembar sedalam lautan itu. "_It's fine, really_. Kau berhak tahu. Tidak semua orang mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan rekan satu timku. Taka pengecualian. _You are supposed to feel honored_."

Kakei memutar bola matanya. "_Yeah, wow_."

"_Sorry_. Jangan marah dulu," timpal Yamato masih tertawa geli. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu," balas Kakei sambil mengangguk. "Lalu, apakah itu?"

Kali ini, tawa Yamato berangsur berhenti. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang, dan Kakei bisa mengetahui ada perubahan drastis dari sorot mata Takeru Yamato. Seakan-akan tamengnya rubuh perlahan. Hal itu membuatnya gugup. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak banyak berubah. Orang ini memiliki kemampuan _poker face _yang cukup mumpuni rupanya. Namun tetap saja, Kakei bisa melihat kesedihan, lebih dari sedih malah, terpantul dari dua manik nilakandi Yamato. Ia tidak suka—tidak, ia benci sorot mata itu.

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku mengalami depresi."

Jantung Kakei absen satu ketukan.

"Kupikir itu hanya rasa sedih akibat penindasan. Aku menganggapnya lumrah," lanjut Yamato. "Nyatanya, dia membunuhku perlahan. Perasaan ini membunuhku, ya. Aku sering mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang berkata bahwa aku tidak berguna di dalam otakku sendiri. Aku memang terbiasa mendengar perkataan itu dari orang-orang di Notre Dame, tapi tidak kusangka suara itu menjadi mimpi burukku yang terus berulang selama dua tahun ke belakang. _These voices are telling me to stop trying. They are telling me to…die_."

Kali ini, Kakei benar-benar habis kata.

Yamato menghembuskan napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Kalau boleh jujur, berkali-kali aku mencoba bunuh diri. Mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik jika aku mati. Tapi, aku belum diizinkan untuk mati. Selalu ada alasan untuk bertahan. Selalu ada hal yang menahanku untuk mengakhiri hidup."

"Syukurlah." Refleks. Spontanitas. Kakei hanya tahu itu. "Syukurlah, kau masih ada sampai sekarang."

"_Thanks. That matters a lot, to me_." Yamato tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tulus. "Pertolongan dokter cukup membantu. Obat-obatan yang terpaksa harus kuminum itu membantuku bertahan hidup sampai detik ini. _I'm telling you, depression is no joke_. Dan membuat seseorang terpuruk sampai depresi seperti ini adalah perbuatan yang hina."

"_It equals to killing people, mentally_," balas Kakei pelan. Berbagai perasaan abstrak berkecamuk di dadanya. Ia merasa sangat kacau.

"_Indeed it is_." Yamato mengangguk. "Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba berdamai dengan keadaan. Kembali ke Jepang, memulai awal yang baru, yang mana tidak sesuai dengan kemauan dan ekspektasiku dulu. Dan kautahu? Aku baru merasa damai ketika Sena berhasil membuatku lengser dari gelar _mengerikan _itu."

Kakei memilih untuk tetap bungkam, namun ekspresi wajah penasarannya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Ketika itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku memang tidak ditakdirkan menjadi Eyeshield 21," ujar Yamato singkat dan tegas, tidak main-main perkataannya.

Hening menyelimuti.

Kakei masih terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Yamato. Dunia tahu bagaimana besar obsesinya terhadap Eyeshield 21. Sekarang, sungguh sebuah ironi ketika Eyeshield 21 itu sendiri tidak ingin menjadi Eyeshield 21 lagi.

"Aku bersyukur karena kau sudah memilih untuk tetap kuat dan tetap bertahan, Yamato-_san_. Aku sangat…berterima kasih."

Salahkan otaknya yang tidak bisa berfungsi memikirkan kalimat lain. Hanya itu yang bisa Kakei pikirkan, dan katakan, saat ini kepada Yamato. Ia tahu Yamato tidak menginginkan kalimat apapun untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu, ia yakin, Takeru Yamato adalah sosok yang sangat kuat dan tidak akan terima jika dikasihani.

"Nanti siang, aku akan membalas dendam." Yamato membuka suaranya lagi. "Balas dendam di lapangan sampai puas. Tadi sudah sangat menyenangkan, membuat Mr. Don kalah telak di meja _poker_, disaksikan _hanya _perempuan-perempuan simpanannya saja. Siang nanti, akan kupastikan seluruh dunia menyaksikan kekalahannya olehku. Dan itu absolut!"

Bagi Kakei, tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya yakin bahwa Yamato sudah kembali baik-baik saja selain mendengar kalimat-kalimat absolut itu terucap oleh sang kaisar dengan kepercayaan dirinya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Kakei sudah lega. Ia tidak sadar otot di sekitar bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil.

Ia yakin Yamato sudah baik-baik saja, dan akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Tidak bohong rasa lelah mulai terasa menjadi-jadi, meminta badan untuk diistirahatkan dengan segera.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya."

Kakei yang tidak sadar bahwa ia melangkah di depan Yamato segera membalikkan badan. Keduanya beradu tatap. Lalu, sang personifikasi langit mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum kecil. "Tidak masalah, Yamato-_san_."

"Selamat malam," balas Yamato lagi, sukses membuat Kakei agak salah tingkah. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawa menyaksikan Kakei yang terlihat _lebih_ _manis _dari biasanya. "Selamat beristirahat."

Kakei tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menggaruk pipinya sekilas, lalu mengangguk sebelum berbalik. "_Good luck_."

Lalu, keduanya berpisah di lorong. Kamar mereka tidak searah, tapi itu bukan masalah.

Setidaknya untuk Kakei, ia tidak perlu takut Yamato melihat pipinya yang memerah.

Dan setidaknya untuk Yamato, ia tidak perlu khawatir Kakei menilainya _freak _karena tersenyum sendirian.

_Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku bertahan hidup, Kakei-kun_.

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Ia ingin mati.

Takeru Yamato tidak lagi bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Petang itu, ia baru pulang sekolah. Namun, keadaan di sekolah yang sudah tidak lagi membantu apa-apa membuatnya semakin terpukul. Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya Yamato berurusan dengan sekolah itu karena keputusan sudah final.

Sekolah mencabut beasiswanya dan Yamato dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan itu mutlak.

Bahkan untuk menangis pun rasanya percuma. Air matanya sudah kering. Hatinya sudah terlalu pilu. Sudah terlalu banyak luka di sana, membuatnya semakin lama semakin mati rasa.

Rasanya kosong….

Tidak ada kewarasan yang tersisa di dalam otaknya. Yamato tidak bisa, sama sekali tidak bisa. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi rasanya tenggorokannya seperti dicekik sehingga ia hanya bisa bernapas dengan susah payahnya. Menyusuri jalanan terlampau begitu sulit dan begitu panjang sampai rasanya jalan yang ditempuhnya tidak berujung.

Mati.

Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan di dalam otak Yamato adalah mati. Entah percobaan apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya ketika sudah mencapai flatnya. Tidak, bukan percobaan. Kali ini mungkin akan menjadi kejadian bersejarah di hidupnya. Lagipula, tidak ada orang yang akan memedulikannya. Peduli setan jika seorang Takeru Yamato, sosok asli dari Eyeshield 21, ditemukan tewas di kamar flatnya. Ia bahkan dengan senang hati menuruti perkataan orang-orang yang menyuruhnya untuk mati.

Mengakhiri hidupnya dengan meloncat dari atap flat, mungkin? Atau mengiris nadinya sendiri?

"Dimana Eyeshield 21?"

Seakan ditarik paksa ke alam bernama kenyataan, Yamato berhenti berjalan. Ia mulai mencari asal suara itu, meskipun seharusnya ia tidak usah tahu saja. Tapi rasanya, ia kehilangan kontrol dan melangkah begitu saja mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut _indigo _yang menanyakan perihal Eyeshield 21 itu kepada seseorang yang memakai seragam SMP Notre Dame. Yamato berusaha melihat wajah anak lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu, namun ia akan terlihat seperti menguping pembicaraan orang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud—"

"Dimana Eyeshield 21?!"

Yamato berjengit ketika lelaki itu meninggikan suaranya. Siswa Notre Dame itu sendiri langsung mencicit mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Pada akhirnya, lelaki itu mengucapkan terimakasih singkat dan segera pergi meninggalkan siswa Notre Dame tersebut—yang juga langsung lari berbalik arah dengan ketakutan.

Yamato masih berusaha mencari tahu siapa lelaki yang tampak putus asa mencari dirinya. Dan ketika matanya menangkap wajah dari lelaki itu, jantungnya berhenti berdegup satu ketukan. Ia sampai mengucek matanya, guna memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat orang. Namun tidak, Yamato tidak salah. Lelaki itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya saat pertandingan melawan Phoenix. Orang yang memiliki nyali dalam menyingkirkan _blocker_ untuk menjatuhkannya secara langsung.

Orang yang masih menganggap keberadaan Eyeshield 21. Orang yang masih peduli, tidak segan-segan melabrak orang demi mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan Eyeshield 21, yang bahkan sudah dianggap lebih buruk dari sampah oleh tim dan almamaternya sendiri.

Shun Kakei.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

HAIIIIIIIIII

a hello from me, menyambut 'liburan' dengan kembali produktif dan ngewibu yay

gw mau bacot dulu deh kenapa ff ini bisa tiba-tiba jadi (((dalam sekali ketik.)))

there is a big big plot hole tentang hubungan yamato sama kakei di canonnya es21. tentang kakei yang akhirnya nemu yayang eyeshield 21nya dan dari yamato sendiri apa dia inget janjinya buat tanding sama kakei? sebuah misteri karena gaada yang menceritakan gimana sih ni duaan bertemu. like... kalo gak karena kakei ketemu eyeshield terus cerita ke sena dkk ya gakkan kebayang sosok asli eyeshield 21 tuh siapa. ini masih greget parah sih. dia yang paling pertama ngasih clue, terus kelanjutannya gatau dah kagak diceritain kan SEBEL. gw sendiri udah bikin berjuta-juta plot dimana mereka ketemu lagi setelah dua taun yamato ilang. udah kaya cinta sama rangga aja huhuhuhuuhu yamato, apa yang kamu lakukan ke saya itu, T

terus dari sisi yamatonya sendiri. selama dia dipelonco waktu smp apa dia ga merasa apa-apa gitu kek...sekuat-kuatnya gaou juga dia pasti pernah nangis (?) dan yamato itu bisa dibilang chara yang paling sempurna di es21 verse ini, ganteng tinggi pinter jago bhs inggris kuat cepat dan segala yang baik baik deh. untuk mengimbangi kesempurnaannya ya let's be a bit realistic lah ya dia dibully kek gitu sampe dikeluarin dari sekolah padahal dia gak salah amat kayanya sudah cukup membuat luka batin yang parah. jadi mari kita siksa bareng2 HAHAHAH

jadi yaudah, semoga ini jadi yang paling canon dari segala versi yamakakei yang pernah gw buat :-)

sebelum pamit lagi, ada yang bisa nebak arti judulnya apa? /gapenting


End file.
